1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a command executing method, and more particularly, to a command executing method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a connector and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make the rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal for being built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, a rewritable non-volatile memory module is controlled by a memory controller, and coupled to a host system through a connector. The host system issues commands for the memory controller to access data in the rewritable non-volatile memory module. In some standards, a command queue is defined for storing the commands issued by the host system in the command queue, so the memory controller can decide an execution sequence for the commands. The host system and the memory controller can decide which command is to be executed by utilizing a tag. When there is one tag still corresponding to one of the commands, it is then deemed by the host system that execution of the corresponding command is not completed. Accordingly, after one command is executed, the connector sends a message to the host system, so as to release one tag from corresponding to such command. However, in case the data that the command intended to access is very small, the message may significantly reduce an access bandwidth of the memory storage device. Therefore, how to increase the access bandwidth of the memory storage device is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.